


Jealous

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's not used to feeling jealousy but now he's dating Dany, he can't seem to help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybadgerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/gifts).



Dan wasn't used to feeling jealous, he was the person that everyone loved, that everyone wanted to spend time with. So when he'd seen how close Dany and Carlos were, well, that was a new and awful experience for him. Dan had known them both for years, since they were itty bitty bulls, but now that Dan was dating Dany, there was something about the way Carlos acted around Dany that just made him jealous.

So, when he had arrived at the party, that they'd agreed to show up to separately since no-one knew they were a couple, to see Carlos chatting to Dany, it had felt like a slap in the face. But he was Dan 'Smiley' Ricciardo, so he plastered on his biggest grin and went to get a drink.

At the bar he was cornered by Christian, wanting to talk about their year. Dan positioned himself so that he could still see Dany and Carlos, nodding away as Christian talked.

"We really appreciate all the hard work you put in this year," Christian said. Dan made a little noise, half nodding as he watched Carlos run his hands through his hair, smiling at Dany with his big eyes and fluttering those eyelashes.

"And we're glad to have someone like you on the team next year, boosting morale." Christian raised his glass to toast but Dan hadn't noticed.

"I can't believe it," Dan said, as Carlos was resting his hand on Dany's bicep.

"Believe it, mate," Christian said, and Dan had to stare at him for a while before his mind figured out what was going on. "You and Dany have worked so hard this year and I promise next year we'll be on the top step of that podium."

"No." Dan was watching Dany hug Carlos, a huge hug where he wrapped his entire body around him.

"I know it's been a hard year, but I believe in you. The whole team believes in you." Christian gave Dan a pat on the back, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah, mate. You're going to need to clear some room in that trophy cabinet!" Dan clinked his glass against Christian's before downing it all. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but he couldn't believe that he was feeling jealous. That wasn't him. He didn't want it to be him. And with that he was striding up to Dany and Carlos.

"… I know someone who's perfect for you," Carlos said, as Dan approached. "You should give them a shot. One date, since you're still single."

"I know someone who's perfect for him. Me." Dan was staring at Carlos, who was clearly waiting for him to smile or say that he was joking, but the longer he kept his serious face on, the more confused Carlos looked.

"Dan?" Dany looked confused and slightly scared and it broke Dan's heart.

"I'm sorry mate, I saw you with Carlos and…" Dan let Dany draw him in for a hug. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, but you're my idiot."

People were starting to stare at the fact that Dany was hugging Dan, they were waiting for them to dance, or do something funny but they were just standing there. Dany was running his hands through Dan's curls, soothing him, and the masses of people went quiet.

"I love you."

Dany looked at all the people staring at them, he wanted to make a joke about Dan having drunk too much, but it was the first time that he'd said those words. Even though Dany had known that he was in love with Dan for some time now, he hadn't found the right opportunity to say the words. Until now.

"I love you too."

There were gasps and applause all round as Dan went in for a kiss, Dany's moans seemed so loud with people watching them, but Dan didn't care. He held Dany tight, deepening the kiss as the world melted away. Dany loved him too, and that was all that mattered.

*

"The funniest thing happened at the party tonight," Carlos said. Max was cuddled in next to him, resting his head on his furry chest as Carlos ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mmm." Max yawned and Carlos knew it wouldn't be long before he was asleep.

"Dan thought I was hitting on Dany, so he ended up kissing Dany in front of everyone."

"I knew those two were together," Max said, yawning again before cuddling in tighter.

"But Dany's like a brother to me… And I'm in love with you." Carlos held his breath as he waited for Max to say something but all he got in response was a soft snore.

Carlos smiled to himself before pulling the duvet up over both of them, making sure that Max was tucked in.

He had no idea how long he'd been asleep when he felt Max prodding him awake.

"Do you think horses get songs stuck in their heads?" Max asked. Carlos sighed, it was far too late, or too early, to be having this conversation.

"Oh my god. I don't know, Max, go back to sleep." Carlos cuddled Max tight and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, and Carlos?" Max said. Carlos was wondering what random question he'd thought of now. "I love you too."

Carlos went back to sleep with the biggest grin on his face and the man that he loved cuddled in next to him.

*

"I'm so sorry about tonight," Dan said. They were home now, although it had taken them a long time to get out of the party, with everyone wanting to know all the details. Dan couldn't blame them, he and Dany were very friendly in the garage, to the point that there had been jokes going about for months.

"Carlos is like a brother to me. I can't believe you were jealous." Dany snuggled up next to Dan in bed, the smile on his face hadn't faded all evening. He looked like he'd just won his first race, with Dan holding his hand all night, showing off his super-hot boyfriend.

"He was asking you out on a date," Dan said, he wanted some reassurance that his jealousy wasn't completely unfounded.

"He was trying to set me up on a date. With his boyfriend's sister's mate…"

"Boyfriend?" Dan was hoping that Dany wouldn't see him blush, so he cuddled in closer, the feeling of his burning cheeks against Dany's cool skin a painful reminder of his jealousy.

"Max. They're cute together don't you think?"

Dan laughed, he couldn't believe that he hadn't see it sooner, those two were always together and they always looked so happy in each other's company. "Marko's going to have a heart attack when he realises that his drivers are dating."

"He already knows."

Dan sat up in bed, not caring that his cheeks were still red. "How?"

"Don't know. But before Monaco he came to me and said, 'If you can't handle being on the same team as your boyfriend, we can always find someone else to race alongside him,' and I knew I had to step up my game, just so I could stay with you."

"I love you so much, mate." Dan curled back in beside Dany, draping his arm and leg over him, his warm skin the perfect blanket for Dany.

"I love you too, comrade."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
